Shadowfall
by BlackBird6295
Summary: 3 years ago, the 4th Great War was at its climax. Battered and crippled lay Naruto Uzumaki, a federal agent about to be killed by Madara Uchiha. Sasuke saves him and wounds Madara, but not without getting himself killed. Convinced that it was his fault, Naruto must come to the realization that his friend is gone forever, and more importantly, hunt down Madara, and eliminate him.
1. A Decision To Make

**I DO NOT OWN "NARUTO" or any of its characters. I only own my ideas and the story itself :P**

_So…seclusion is what you have chosen, Naruto…_

The Uzumaki just looked up at the sky through his window blinds. The sky was blackened with the cloak of nightfall, with stars poking their light through the thick darkness, and the moon shining dimly through the clouds that covered it; shining through the blinds, gracing the blonde's face with a gentle glow.

"I have given up on this world, Kurama." The blonde looked back down to his feet, as he was sitting on his bed cross-legged.

The boy didn't understand it. His light had gone out. He had tried desperately to find something, _anything_ to cling onto for hope, hope that he would be able to forgive himself, yet his outstretched hand had found nothing to grasp.

_So, the great hero Naruto Uzumaki has finally given up. I told you, warned you. You can't burden the hate and the pain of this world all by yourself; I see that reality has taught you this._

"What reality has taught me is that it is not because I am unable to shoulder the world's burden. It's because I am afraid to do so. And this God forsaken Earth forces me to try regardless." He said, shifting his gaze back at the twinkling sky, "And don't you dare label me as a hero..."

Kurama was silent. He just exhaled and rested his head back down into a deep slumber. The incoming silence did not go unnoticed by Naruto. These days, he looked only to Kurama as an asset and a friend. The boy's solitude was his own fault, after all. He had failed. Madara killed Sasuke when he came to save Naruto when he was unable to fight. After it all, Madara escaped, and all Naruto could do was lay broken on the ground and watch.

Naruto clenched his fist at the recollection. He continued to look down at his feet, and at his clenched fist which rested in his lap. A single teardrop fell from the blonde's eye when he closed his eyes, and it quickly rolled down the side of his face and landed onto his fist. He brought his knees up to his chin and began to quietly sob.

"_Who am I kidding…I couldn't even save my best friend. I didn't only let down my village; I betrayed myself. Sasuke's dead, and he's dead because of me..."_

Naruto took his fist and punched the wall without even looking at it, without even acknowledging that he probably broke something.

"_He's gone. And for what?!"_

He punched the wall, and punched his pillow repeatedly. In the midst of his blows, he violently picked the pillow up and buried his face into it, sobbing and staining the fabric with his tears.

He sobbed then as he looked up from his pillow, tears streaming down his face still, he spotted the moon, and looked at it dejectedly until he collapsed on his ruined bed, for he had exhausted himself, his weary head resting on a pillow soaked in his tears of grief.

Before he knew it, Naruto had opened his eyes, his sleep being disturbed by the morning sun peeking through his window blinds.

_Hm, must've fallen asleep._

Naruto propped himself up on his bed using his arm, and looked down at where his head once rested. The pillow was damp, and as soon as the blonde realized that, he immediately knew that he fell asleep with tears still streaming out of his eyes. He looked away from the pillow, and put his hands over his face as he thought to himself. The boy wondered, was he really so weak that he was unable to cope with this event after such a long time? Hell it has been 3 years since it happened.

Naruto rotated his body to the side of the bed and put his feet on the cold, barren floor as he stood. He took a breath of fresh air, opening his window. Then he heard sounds. The sounds of nature: birds chirping, trees swaying in the gentle breeze on a cloudless day. He stayed there for a moment, before deciding to get dressed. He went over to his dresser, and pulled out a black under armor sleeveless, which was not very tight, but not baggy, either as it took its place on Naruto's torso. Then, he put on a pair of relaxed dark jeans with a white belt. Also, of course, he wore his blue pendant necklace, given to him by Tsunade. He didn't bother brushing his hair; he liked a messy look anyway, given that he plain just didn't care how he looked these days, really; it was an issue that was the last thing on his mind. Naruto made his way to the door, put on his sandals and walked outside, locking the door to his apartment, and slipping the key into his pocket.

He paced down the stairway that led from his apartment, taking in the scenery, taking notice that the day was unexplainably calming. So badly he wanted to be so at peace, like the scene before him. He continued walking, doing his best to try to clear his mind.

Everything has been a struggle for the blonde since Sasuke died. Even communicating with his friends became something he no longer takes pleasure in. The boy stumbled across the Academy, taking notice of his former instructor Iruka teaching the young about warfare and other such topics. By the looks of it, he had just finished his lecture and released the students to proceed with their own activities, so Naruto took it upon himself to casually make his way over to his old teacher.

Iruka saw Naruto coming his way, so he turned around and offered him a warm, welcoming smile. After all, Iruka of all people knew that it is what Naruto really needed recently.

"Oh, good morning Naruto!" He said with a welcoming tone. "How's my knucklehead doing?"

"Not as well as I look, that's for sure." Naruto returned, pasting a weak smirk on his face.

Iruka saw this coming. Naruto was always dealing with his grief, even after a long time. He's had one-on-one therapy as well as group counseling to try to solve why he couldn't get over it after 3 years. In time, even Naruto himself came to realize that he will probably never forget.

"Is there… something I can help you with, Naruto?" Iruka asked the boy, placing a hand on the back of his own head. "Want something to—"

"Actually," Naruto interrupted, "I was wondering if we could just talk. Got a minute?"

Iruka replied with a simple look of assurance in his eye. The two walked inside the academy, where Iruka led him down familiar hardwood floor hallways to his old classroom; the room where it all began. Naruto took a seat in a desk up toward the front right of the room. Iruka closed the door behind them, making sure to lock the door for the sake of their own privacy. He took a chair from one of the desks, swung it around and placed it right in front of the blonde's desk, and took a seat sitting backwards in the chair using the backrest as an armrest.

"So what is it you want to talk to me about, Naruto?" Iruka broke the ice gently.

"I wanted to speak with you, since you're really the only one left that I know I can come to for just about anything…" Naruto said solemnly. Iruka sat and looked at him in the eye just as he always did, and gave him a nod. "Do you remember…a few years back, when I went face to face with Madara?"

"Yes. I do." Iruka could only nod once again as he recollected. It was such a dark time; Most people just wanted to forget about it; Take their peacetime for granted, and move on with their lives, being ever grateful to Naruto and the rest of the Allied Ninja Forces for their bravery and sacrifice displayed during the Great War.

"I haven't been the same. Since that time." Naruto continued. "I don't feel…because there's nothing left for me to hold on to."

"You're referring to Sasuke…am I right?"

Naruto lifted his head up, with a serious, somber face; the face of someone who is lost. Someone who has no light left in his heart. Only darkness and despair exist in his colorless, empty eyes. Iruka was taken slightly aback by this. Even though he had seen this expression on Naruto's face far too many times back when he was younger, seeing it now as a battle-hardened teenager had some kind of feeling to it; a feeling that Iruka could not pinpoint, but only recognize that it was undoubtedly..haunting.

"Naruto, I know. There's nothing harder than to face the death of someone who was close to you. But the fact that you are still in mourning suggests that you might even be _afraid _to face the truth. And you need to realize this truth soon, or else…you will never be the same. My advice to you is that you need time to collect. You need to find the heart of your fear and see it eye to eye. Only then will you be able to start on the path of recovery." Iruka explained.

"Iruka-sensei…I know. You're right. I _am_ afraid, afraid that I may never be the same person I was before. But afraid even more so, that it's my fault. The worst part is, I KNOW it was my fault." Naruto said dully as Iruka looked him in the eye and slowly and pitifully shook his head. So I'm sorry to say that I have already found my fear, sensei. My fear exists in my reality, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Naruto…of course you can do something about it. Once you face it you'll realize that it may have not been your faul—"

"I got Sasuke KILLED, sensei!" Naruto interrupted. "Don't preach to me about how there's a way out of this nightmare because I already know there isn't, I've been searching for YEARS!"

"Naruto, please just listen to me!" Iruka tried to reason.

Naruto's eyes were watering, Iruka could see it.

"I! I..I'm trying, sensei…" Naruto sobbed in anger. Iruka got up from his seat and knelt down beside him, wrapping a loving arm around the boy's shoulder. "I really am." Naruto said before a sobbing gasp escaped his lungs.

"I know you are, Naruto. It's okay."

"No, it's NOT okay! Sensei…it's all my fault..I couldn't do…anything. I…I watched…as he struck him through the heart with his blade…and I could only watch…" Naruto said before completely falling in his former-sensei's arms.

"Please, sensei…make it stop! Please!" Naruto cried into Iruka's chest. All Iruka did was hold his student tight in his arms. He knew this pain. He felt the same when he was left behind while his parents marched to their inevitable death, fighting the Kyuubi.

"Naruto… you've kept this bottled up inside for years…you've let it out, and that is the first step to starting anew. The second thing is…you need time. Think things over." Naruto stopped his crying, his face stained and wet with tears as he looked up into Iruka's eyes like a helpless child. "Once you have done this, and found what you must do, you will have a decision to make. And whatever that decision may be, I will always be there for you. Right until the end."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you…sensei…"

**A/N-Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Wow, it's been a WHILE since I last posted ANYTHING. Like, over a year! Woah! Anyways, I will be continuing with this new story, and I'm aiming for it to be a more modern-day setting. Like, yes, there are guns but there's still jutsu and kunai knives and shuriken, as well as swords. So, tell me what you think of this first chapter, because there are many, MANY more to come! :P Seeya!**

_**~Blackbird**_


	2. There And Back Again

**Thank you guys for some nice reviews! Keep 'em coming! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

The Hidden Leaf Village was indeed a calming sight at sunset. The lights inside people's homes were lit, and it was relatively easy, and common at that, to see something such as a dinner being placed on the table, or children being tucked into bed. The tranquility and charm of this time of day however, was all but deceiving to the blonde that was currently walking the streets, hands in his pockets, kicking a stone around as he made his way back to his apartment.

'What do I do..What _can_ I do?'Naruto asked himself as he walked, his head hung ever so slightly toward the ground. He looked up for a minute, finding himself staring into the lit sign of a ramen shop, the neon lights reflected off of the boy's deep blue eyes. He heard his stomach growl, but decided to hell with it and keep walking, unable to deviate his mind from everything Iruka said hours before.

"_Once you have done this, and found what you must do, you will have a decision to make. And whatever that decision may be, I will always be there for you. Right until the end."_

'Well…at least I know Iruka-sensei is on my side.' The boy thought to himself as he stopped again, this time staring into the stars in the sky.

'It means so much more than you know…sensei…' Naruto kept thinking, what was something that he could do to ease the pain? He already managed to detach himself from everything: spending less and less time with friends, shutting himself away in his house after resigning from his job in the _KPD_, or _Konoha Police Department_, and filing for unemployment in order to receive rations to live. It was just him and Kurama. After 3 years, all that evidently did not seem to work out in his favor.

With thoughts swirling around in his head, Naruto almost seemed surprised when he found himself at the door to his apartment. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the key and turned the knob to open the door and step inside. He closed the door, which was adorned in multiple slide, knob, and padded locks on the inside. He locked every one of them intricately and proceeded to enter the kitchen, which was a mess as always. Grabbing some leftovers, he went into his room, throwing off his sleeveless shirt and shoes. He walked in front of the mirror in his room, observing the kunai scars that were clearly visible in his side, across his chest, and over his left shoulder and back. Nothing but constant reminders of that day.

Naruto threw himself onto his bed, not bothering to get changed into any kind of sleepwear first. Later in the night, he looked at his alarm clock, and it read: **1:06 A.M.**

Both hands now behind his head, he stared at his ceiling, still trying to figure out a way to possibly start anew.

'**You're exhausting me, Naruto…' **Kurama said. **'You really need some rest. Can you really not set aside your thoughts for one night?'**

"Hm," Naruto said, "Selfish as always, aren't we, Kurama?"

'**Don't start with me, Naruto. I'm very tired and it would probably be in your best interest not to piss me off." **

"Yeah, yeah. Kurama, no offense, but frankly, you are the least of my concern right now. I just have more pressing matters on my mind."

'**Yes, I'm aware. You've had the Uchiha brat on your mind for years now. And I'm guessing that the sudden burst of thought has to do with a recent attempt to forget all about it right?'**

"You always did have that uncanny way of being able to read me like a book, you know that?" Naruto joked.

'**Of course I can read you like a book. I share in your thoughts, remember? Anyway, I have an idea for you, Naruto.'**

The blonde was shocked to hear Kurama offering advice. Usually he just insulted him and went on his not so merry way.

"And I'm guessing that you want to help me because my constant mulling over the whole thing is becoming a nuisance to you; am I correct in saying that?" The blonde inquired.

'**See, we can relate on many levels, now can't we; Excellent observation. Now would you like me to pitch this idea to you or not?'**

"Shoot." Naruto said, steadily breathing and continuing to stare at his ceiling.

'**Well, though this is just a thought, you could always turn to the KPD. I'm sure that they would welcome you back with open arms if you did.'**

Naruto grew silent as his eyes twitched and slightly widened at the idea of rejoining the force. He slowly yet hesitantly shook his head as he said, "No. No I'm not an agent anymore."

'**Oh come now, Naruto. It's been three fucking years and you've still been sulking around this apartment complaining about what could have been instead of actually going out, forgetting the past, and forging the present. I'm telling you. I swear, I **_**swear;**_** this would be an excellent first step back to a normal life.'**

"Kurama." Naruto said flatly. "Where are you going with this."

Kurama sighed, **'I'm saying that you need to eliminate the pain at the source, that's all.'**

Naruto had an epiphany as he realized what the demon was saying. "You…you mean for me to kill Madara Uchiha…don't you…Kurama."

The fox demon's silence was assurance enough. He was actually suggesting to kill _the_ Madara Uchiha, the most powerful adversary he had ever faced, the man which he failed to defeat.

"Well I can't…I just can't. I wouldn't even know where to start. On top of that, I've been out of commission for 3 years, I'm probably sloppy as anything with any kind of weapon." Naruto stated.

'**You're making the biggest mistake of your life by not doing anything Naruto. You've been searching for a way to mend the past for so long, and when a solution is practically served to you on a damn silver platter, you deny it.' **Kurama retorted.

"Don't you dare tell me how to run my life, do you understand?" Naruto flared.

'**Fine. But don't expect any more help from me in this matter if you are only going to shut me down and add insult to injury.' **Kurama said.

"…You're right." Naruto slumped down into his pillows. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry, Kurama. I'm just so angry with myself, please forgive me."

'**Listen, it's just like what Iruka said. You have a decision to make. And whatever that decision is, you will have to live with it for the rest of your life. Only question is, will you make the right one.'**

Naruto thought this over for a decent amount of time. Rejoining the force. It was all just so overwhelming to even consider. The odds are ever so against him, and he knew it.

…

"Well… I guess I am leaving myself with no choice. I either keep living a life of misery and helplessness, or I go out and make something of myself again…Well, I think my choice is clear."

Kurama looked up at this, somewhat eager to hear Naruto's resolve.

"You have bested me this time, Kurama. It's time I went back to the KPD."

Kurama slightly smirked at this.

"So…are you ready to go back to work? Or am I in this alone?" Naruto asked.

**A chance to rip Madara Uchiha limb from limb? Count me in, kit. I'll show that bastard what happens when you attempt to control **_**me.**_

"Excellent." Naruto stated.

With that, Naruto closed his eyes with firm resolve, and fell into a deep sleep that he had not experienced in the longest time.

When he awoke, The blonde's hair was disheveled; as was his face. He got out of bed and went to the shower. It had been awhile since he cared what he looked like in public, so he took about an hour and a half to shower, shave, brush his teeth, and fix his hair back to its old finely spiked form. He dressed in a white T-shirt with a lightweight black Adidas track jacket to go over it, as well as a pair of dark jeans with his regulation utility holster wrapped tightly around his right thigh. After putting on his standard issue black ninja sandals, he grabbed his pair of white and orange Oakley sunglasses and headed out of his apartment, locking the door and heading to the KPD headquarters.

Naruto walked a good twenty blocks, receiving surprised looks from villagers looking upon a face they haven't seen in a while. This made Naruto feel nice to know that evidently, he was somewhat missed by everybody, but he did not let it show. He kept a professional, stolid composure and complexion as he continued into the courtyard of the KPD building.

The building was sterling white, roman-like pillars coming down from the overhang to the base of the large staircase leading to the front door. On said overhang, proudly stated: "_**With Haste, We Serve For Justice And Peace."**_

Security cameras spotting the lone figure, advisors and guards looking them over spotted the figure to be Naruto Uzumaki. At this, they alerted Executive staff and officers alike of his incoming presence.

As Naruto grabbed the handle to the glass door of the building, he took off his shades and tucked them into the collar of his shirt. He took a deep breath, feeling surreal and nostalgic at the same time, unable to believe that he was about to do this. Finally, he pulled the door open to reveal the lobby he remembered all too well, but with a slight difference. All of the staff that were currently working in the building were standing in the room, eyes focused on Naruto. They made way for him to go through, tipping their headbands and slowly applauding for the advancing blonde as he returned a smile and walked through the path carved out for him. The crowd dissipated to reveal Kakashi Hatake, Commissioner of the KPD, appointed personally by Itachi Uchiha before his death. Beside him were his two bodyguards, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Well well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said. "To what do we owe this encounter?"

"Sir, I, Naruto Uzumaki, wish to serve the Village Hidden in the Leaves as well as the Land of Fire once again."

Kakashi's eye opened slightly, intrigued by the boy's request. He assessed Naruto's demeanor to still have that same determination that once kindled his heart. Determination that many thought was lost in darkness, never to return. Although the masked Commissioner did not show it, he was overjoyed.

A long silence passed as the two focused on each other, many of the officers in the room still watching intently.

Kakashi finally rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, his eye forming that upside down 'U' shape.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Kakashi said, everyone eager to hear his answer.

"Welcome back."

**A/N- Well I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! Right now it is…2:30 in the morning here, and I am just finishing it haha well I hope that you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW! Seeya!**

**~Blackbird**


End file.
